


Room Temperature

by Xekstrin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Weiss have both been dating Blake for years, happily remaining close friends. Everyone saw this coming but them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Temperature

**A/N:** For [funblade](https://www.funblade.tumblr.com) since it’s set in her future au and [sailorscooby](https://www.sailorscooby.tumblr.com) because she loves Freezerburn! Just a plotless little smut, plenty of fluff, no trigger warnings at all. Freezerburn just isn’t that kinda ship, most days.

 

* * *

 

 

Her breath fogged up the night, shivers rolling down her spine as she trotted down from her front porch to Yang’s car. The other woman was reclining against it, boot propped up behind her on the door. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Yang grinned at the sight of her, bending down to press a kiss to her cheek. While Weiss was covered head to toe, with matching scarf and mittens, the only concession Yang gave to the cold was a leather jacket. “Is it gonna be a freezerburn kinda night after all?”

“Blake’s still glued to her computer, so yes.”

“Must be important, then.” Yang reached over to yank open the passenger door for Weiss before hopping in herself. She’d left it running, and Weiss found herself thanking god for seat warmers. There was nothing less appealing than cold leather on the skin of her thighs. “She heard back from Sun yet?”

Weiss shook her head, lowering her scarf from her mouth so she could talk. “Libra as a whole has been dark in fits and starts. Blake doesn’t think it’s foul play, just the normal hiccups from an organization so big… and so young.”

“Well they did organize a neat little thing the other day in the park,” Yang said. “I went with Sage. He read poetry about Vacuo. It was nice.”

“A lot of faunus show up?”

“Yeah, a lot of humans too. And only like two of them were being gross and protesting faunus-slash-human marriage…” Yang hummed in thought, shifting gears to speed up once they reached the highway. “Or maybe they were just protesting faunus in general, who knows what those people are thinking. Hey,” she brightened up. “I actually have a recording on my scroll, we can watch it once we reach the club.”

Pulling her legs up under her so they could be on the warm seat, Weiss tilted her head to the side and made a questioning noise. “We’re going to the Sundrop Lounge?”

“Nope.” Yang did a little shimmy in her seat. “We’re stalking the competition. A new place just opened up downtown and I want to see what kinda heat they’re packin’.”

Made sense. During the daytime Yang traded in secrets and information, connected by favors and by friendship to nearly every hunter in the city and beyond. But she had a real head for business, and got a kick out of entertaining other people. The Sundrop Lounge wasn’t just a front for being an information broker; Yang really wanted it to succeed. “I trust I’m dressed appropriately?”

“Of course you are.” Lilac eyes spared her a sidelong glance. “Cute little dress and a big pair of heels. You look perfect.”

Weiss started preening under the praise, of course, coasting on it until they reached the club. But as soon as she stepped inside, the noise hit her like an assault. Her expression soured, pulse finding rhythm with the beat of the music. Dozens of warm bodies in motion meant she wasn’t shivering anymore, but the sweltering heat wasn’t much of a comfort when accompanied by a sensory overload.

“I forgot how much I hate these places.”

“That’s why I have us a table reserved. With bottle service.” Yang swung her car keys on one finger, winking at Weiss. “They know who we are, so I’m sure they’re gonna wanna impress us.”

Moving away from the heart of the crowd did relieve some of the tension coiling in her shoulders. And a pretty girl waiting on them hand and foot didn’t hurt, either. With her head a little clearer, Weiss could take the scope of the place and could let a cool haze of distance fall between herself and the rest of the world.

“The wood they used is cheap,” she said, prying at a loose sliver right on their own table. “The alcohol is good but there’s not a big selection. And it’s full of teenagers. I think you have nothing to worry about from these folks.”

Sprawling back on the seats, Yang placed an arm around Weiss’ shoulder and crossed her legs at the knee. She agreed in a small hum before taking a sip of the champagne Weiss had picked out. “Whoever they’ve got as their DJ is killer, though.”

Sighing, Weiss leaned against Yang’s solid frame, taking solace in her familiarity like a handrail at the skating rink. “It gets much crazier than this on fight nights at the Lounge. As long as these guys don’t edge into that part of your business, you should be fine.”

“Mm.” Her fingers brushed idly against Weiss’ cheek. “You’re just sayin’ that to be sweet.”

“Since when have I ever been sweet?”

“This is true.” Yang finished her glass and refilled Weiss’. “Oh! Let’s take a selfie real quick!” Sitting up, Yang fished her scroll out of her jacket pocket and pulled Weiss closer. The two of them grinned into the camera, blinking after the flash.

At the top of the screen, Weiss could read who it was being sent to. “Aw. Are we torturing poor Blake with how much fun we’re having?”

“Yes,” Yang said, hitting ‘send’.

Almost immediately, Weiss’ scroll chimed out Blake’s ring tone. The two of them started laughing at once before they could even read it.  “ _Tell Yang to stop,_ ” Weiss read out loud, showing Yang the message, and they cracked up again. “Okay, okay. Let’s do one more.”

“We are such losers,” Yang muttered with a grin, but didn’t complain when Weiss hopped sideways onto her lap and got comfortable.

Slinging an arm around Yang’s shoulder, Weiss held up her scroll to take another picture. At the last second, Yang ducked her head down, burying her face into Weiss’ neck and shocking a laugh out of her. It made a cute picture, though, so Weiss sent it.

“ _STOP IT_ ” Blake texted back. “ _Don’t make me come down there_.”

“ _We invited you!_ ” Yang reminded her. “ _Even Weiss took the day off, u have no excuse._ ”

From her vantage point still perched on Yang’s lap, Weiss was able to read the message. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Yang let her hand fall down on Weiss’ thigh, thumb stroking the bare patch of skin between the hemline of her skirt and the top of her stockings. “It means you’re the busiest of bees, and I’m petty.”

Then, she looked down.

“…Weiss, are those fucking cat ears on your stockings?”

“You finally noticed.” Weiss hiked up the hemline of her skirt just an inch more, showing them off. “Ruby got them for me. I figure I need to wear them while I’m still in the right age group for it.”

“Cat stockings!” Yang nearly shouted. “Oh no, that’s cute! Did you show Blake?”

“I did. She was suitably charmed.”

“She better be.”

They finished off the bottle between them, shouting to be heard over the noise. It had been a while since the two of them had spent time together alone. Weiss knew from experience it would take a lot more than half a bottle to get Yang close to drunk, considering her semblance ate through alcohol as if it were a poison, so Weiss felt safe with her behind the wheel again when they left an hour later.

“I think that was enough social interaction for the rest of the year,” she said, sinking deep into Yang’s leather jacket.  It was soft, beaten down by years of love, and the faint tinge of blood still pricked her nose when she wrapped it around herself and breathed it in. “At least until it gets warm outside again.”

“You might have a better time if you actually wore pants for once,” Yang pointed out. “Or at least something on your legs that goes all the way up to your ass.”

The bubbles had reached her head by then. “My thighs are my most powerful assets. They must never be hidden away.”

She leaned her head against the window, closing her eyes. Warmth suffused her, the radio playing at a low volume as a counterpoint to the deep hum of an electric engine. “I probably wasn’t a good person to bring along,” she said, toying with the straps on her heels until she could toe them off. “You know I’m biased against places like that.”

Though always warm, a bit of caution threaded into Yang’s voice. “Sorry. Did you have a bad time?”

Weiss was quick to disagree, clarifying what she meant. “If you wanted to scope the competition, Blake was the better one for that, I think. I love the Sundrop Lounge, of course I’m going to think this new place isn’t going to steal your customers.”

“Aww.” Yang grinned. “Admitting you’re not perfect for a job? Weiss is dru-unk,” she said in a sing-song tone.

“I am not,” she snapped at once. She pulled the jacket tighter around herself. “Well, I’m tipsy.”

“Don’t worry,” Yang said. “You did great. I’ll go again with Blake some other night to get her opinion too, though.” Her teeth flashed, grin broadening. “Ah, but she’d probably say the same thing. I really suffer for being the only extrovert on the team.”

The car rolled up into the driveway of Weiss’ house, the one she shared with Blake. For a while she had lived in her family’s home, but the empty halls and extra rooms were just… too much. She’d swapped it out for something smaller, close to Vale, and moved the SDC base of operations along with it. “Are you going to stay the night?”

Yang rolled her shoulders. “Ehh. I have a meeting tomorrow morning at the Lounge. Probably better if I just camp over there.” Her living space was right above the bar itself, a studio just big enough to fit all four of them, if they squished together. There was also a small cot resting in the closet of Yang’s office on the main floor, for nights when she worked too late and couldn’t be bothered to climb the extra set of stairs.

Weiss let herself out, running to the front door with Yang’s jacket still wrapped around her shoulders. “Okay, come say goodnight to Blake then!”

Laughing, Yang chased Weiss only to snatch her keys out of her hand and press an arm to the door, next to her head. She took Weiss by the arm, bending down to give her another kiss on the cheek. “If I go inside, I’ll want to stay the night.”

Despite herself, Weiss felt absolutely crestfallen. Her shoulders slumped, the leather sliding down the patches of skin exposed by the lacework. “All right.” She returned the kiss, quickly, a dry press to Yang’s cheek. “I’m sure she’s asleep by now, anyway.”

Yang clucked her tongue, shaking her head. “Aw. Weiss, I’ll stay. I can’t leave you when you’ve got the sad puppy eyes going on.”

She must have been slipping, to let her face project what she was actually feeling. “I’m just cold.”

Yang’s eyebrows darted up, questioning her.

She paused, a beat, the lie having come to her as naturally as breathing. It was hard to be better than that some days, even with the people she was closest to. But for Yang, she had to try and make an exception. “…I miss you and I miss Ruby,” she admitted, turning her gaze aside. “She’s out… God knows where. And you… I don’t want you being alone. But I’m not making you stay if it’s out of pity!” she added, quick to jab a finger into Yang’s shoulder. “I mean it.”

Luckily, she had a solution. “Let’s meet up tomorrow for lunch. Before opening hours, at the Lounge.”

The night air helped sober her up enough that Weiss could draw up a mental map of her schedule tomorrow. “Could it be a very late lunch?”

“Works for me.”

Switching to the other side of her face, Yang kissed both her cheeks, and then her forehead, and then her nose, until Weiss was pulling away and laughing. With the door pressed to her back, there was only so far she could retreat until Yang caught her lips. She gasped, a sharp inhale, hesitating just an instant before coiling her hand into Yang’s hair and pulling her closer.

In the back of her mind it registered that in over seven years of knowing each other, this was the first time the two of them had ever kissed. Their relationship didn’t have a precedent, not in their lives or the lives of the people they knew. _You’re dating my girlfriend_ was the only descriptor Weiss ever bothered to place on them when it wasn’t just flat out _you’re my partner_.

The most alarming part about this was how it didn’t feel wrong or strange at all. It felt right, as if things had always been this way. Yang held her in a loose embrace, kissing her more sweetly than Weiss could have anticipated, with not a hint of expectation or insistence. Yang had to pull away first, keeping their foreheads pressed together. Her eyes were closed, a soft smile gracing her lips.

“So can I have my jacket back now?” she said after a moment, the familiar taunting spark lighting up lilac eyes.

She stood up straighter, like a string attached to the tip of her spine had suddenly yanked her up. “Oh! O-of course.” Weiss shrugged out of it at once, giving it back to Yang. “I’ll see you tomorrow? And I’ll bring lunch, since you paid for tonight.”

“Deal.”

Yang bent down and kissed her again on the lips before hopping away, a slight skip in her steps as she returned to her car. Waving once at Weiss, she ducked inside and tore away in a rush of squealing rubber, which Weiss would have found unbearably aggravating if she weren’t trying so hard to figure out what had just happened.

 

* * *

 

The next morning she woke up feeling like someone had stuffed cotton into her mouth. Twisting closer to Blake, she mumbled a short order to “come over here” until she was tucked in between her warm arms.

Their alarm hadn’t gone off yet, and by the light outside, Weiss judged she’d woken up an hour earlier than usual. Her first instinct was to rattle off what they needed to get done today, but she chomped down on the impulse before it left her lips. Blake very rarely denied her anything she asked, but one of the few rules she insisted on herself was that they leave business talk out of the bedroom.

So instead she kissed her lips, briefly. “Would it be irresponsible to leave the heater on all day even if we’re not home?”

“A little bit, yeah.” Blake kissed the top of her head, toying with the short hair on her nape. It had been a long time since her hair had reached any further than that. “Did you have fun last night?”

“I did.” She pressed her forehead to Blake’s neck, reaching up to rub slow circles at the base of her ears. Blake rewarded her with a long, low purr, arms tightening around her. “Yang kissed me.”

Blake laughed. “She always kisses you.” Sneaking a foot between her legs, Blake stroked her calf with her bare toes. “She texted me in a panic last night. Seems you both forgot, somehow.”

A little more awake now, Weiss frowned. “She’s never kissed me on the lips before, though.”

The hand on her back stilled. “What, never?” She shook her head, and Blake resumed stroking her. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“We haven’t!” Weiss insisted. “I would remember if I had ever kissed her before!”

“What about last New Year’s?”

She chewed on her lower lip, thinking about it. “Well that was…” She remembered being on Yang’s lap most of the night, but that was just their normal range of affection. Especially when it was cold out. Yang was always happy to be her personal heater, always free with casual touching and hugs and kisses. “Well I don’t… I think she put her breasts in my face, but that was because we misaimed a hug.”

“It looked like making out from where I was sitting.”

Well maybe she had lingered there a bit longer than proper. “I don’t know. I know we talked about this, about if Yang and I… ever… I know you said you don’t have a problem with it, but I always figured that was because we thought it would never happen?”

Beside them, the alarm started screeching. Slapping it off, Blake let go of her to stretch out, groaning in relief. “I agreed to it because I thought it was inevitable, to be honest. And it makes me kind of happy.”

Far from making her relieved, that actually rankled her. “But just because I’m dating you–”

“And Ruby,” Blake reminded her.

Weiss sat up, so indignant she couldn’t lie still any more. “But that doesn’t mean I– Does everyone just _assume_ I have access to Yang because she’s your girlfriend?”

Twisting on the mattress, Blake stretched again, smirking at her from between half-lidded eyes. “ _Have access to_ is a very weird way to say it… she’s not a computer file…”

The second alarm went off. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Weiss started pacing a few times. “But th-that’s not fair, or right, Yang is her own person, I can’t just… the idea that I… Would ever take advantage of her, or, or assume–”

Blake rolled off the bed, affectionately stroking Weiss along her arm before disappearing in the bathroom. “Weiss, _she_ kissed _you_.”

She shut the door behind her and Weiss was left to gape, aware that this was, in fact, something she had overlooked.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day went by a little too fast for her taste. She’d give her left leg for more hours in a day, but she didn’t want to disappoint Yang by not showing up for their….

“It’s not a date,” she muttered to herself, just as her scroll pinged out a message from Ruby.

“ _Finally in a place with good signa_ l,” she said, peppering the message with little hearts, sparkles, and flowers. “ _Will be home within the week. Have fun on your date!_ ”

Weiss nearly dropped the scroll.

“ _Does **everyone** think Yang and I are dating_?” she texted back, rapidly. “ _And who told you that_?”

Ruby responded with a long string of exclamation points before adding, “ _Blake did!!! Should I not be thinking that_?” And a very detailed, stressed out emoji.

“ _It’s fine. Can’t wait to see you_.”

“ _Me tooooo! Let’s take a long bath together and walk around main street and look at all the festival lights they have strung up! Blake and Yang should come, too. Not in the bath though. The tub isn’t big enough. About to head into a tunnel. Text you later!_ ”

For a moment, she considered texting Yang to cancel. Just to prove a point.

But what point would that prove? All it would do is hurt her feelings needlessly, and Weiss couldn’t bear the idea of hurting someone she loved. Not on purpose. Not if she could help it.

Sighing, she sent out another message, this one to Yang. “ _What are you in the mood for_?”

The response was immediate. “ _Something hot, please! As in spicy hot._ ”

“ _Consider it done_.”

 

* * *

 

Perching on the edge of one of the bar stools, Weiss doled out a helping of noodles for herself on a set of plates Yang kept behind the counter, for personal use. Yang hadn’t started up the heat yet– she wouldn’t open up down here for at least another three hours– so the heat emanating from their late lunch was a welcome respite.

Yang ate hers with a big mug of coffee, black and sweet, blinking and yawning. Her business made her somewhat nocturnal; this was probably breakfast for her.

“Don’t burn yourself, now,” Yang warned her after seeing her drip a small amount of hot red sauce on her noodles. For herself, Yang liberally doused her entire plate with the stuff.

“Spice is meant to complement a meal, not drown it out.” Weiss clicked her chop sticks in admonition, near Yang’s face. “Expecting tonight to be very busy?”

“No work talk over noodles,” Yang countered, snagging the slice of beef right from Weiss’ grip before eating it.

She squawked a loud protest. “Not you too! Blake won’t let me talk about work– outside of the workplace– because it exhausts her, and Ruby won’t let me talk about work because she doesn’t understand! You’re my only friend, Yang, you can’t do this to me!” She sniped off Yang’s plate, her cheeks huffing out before she muscled past all the extra spice and swallowed.

“Okay, okay.” She relented, reaching across the bar once to squeeze Weiss’ hand.

Unexpectedly, Weiss felt heat rise up in her face.

Laughing, Yang let go of her to duck beneath the bar, returning from the mini fridge with a small bottle of milk. “Told you to take it easy with the spice.”

“Th-that’s not what–” Weiss started, but then stopped and accepted the glass. “…Thank you.”

“Mhm.” Yang waved it aside, finishing up her noodles in comfortable silence. “But really, I just woke up, you need to wait an hour or so before I can talk work, okay?”

“Fine.” Weiss rolled her eyes. “Did you hear Ruby’s coming back soon?”

A grin lit up her face. “I didn’t! Do you know where she is?”

“A port town in Vacuo, I believe.”

The name made Yang dip into an anecdote about her latest Huntress assignment near there. All of them took jobs outside the city here and then, but Weiss and Yang preferred to stay close to Vale and their respective businesses. Occasionally they went to the other kingdoms, but rarely outside the continent. This was their turf; they were here to defend it.

And, in an unspoken rule, they were here to make sure there was a home for Ruby to come back to.

“When did that happen, huh?” Yang wondered with a sigh, tousling her blond hair with a hand. The blond curls were slightly damp, wet from a recent shower, but Yang’s own body temperature was drying them. “When we were kids, I was the crazy one always wanting to run away.”

Weiss blinked a few times. “That’s not how I remember it.” She took a sip of milk. “You and I always got too crazy in a fight, sure, but outside of that… it was always Blake running off to do her own thing. Or Ruby being bull-headed and not waiting for us to help her.”

“Mmm.” Yang pursed her lips, leaning one elbow on the bar and propping her cheek in her hand. They had finished their plates; Yang tossed out what was left and threw anything reusable in the small sink behind the bar before washing her hands. “I’d say _older sibling syndrome_ , but… Anyway, as the resident responsible business owners, we gotta keep the fort down. So cheers.” Returning to Weiss, she lifted up her glass of water.

“Can we toast without alcohol?” Weiss asked, even as she tapped her milk bottle to Yang’s cup.

“Jeez, Weiss, didn’t you get enough last night? I know I own a bar and all, but we can’t get drunk every time we have a freezerburn date.”

Blood rushed to her face again, glancing aside. "We need to stop calling these dates,” she muttered. “Is it any wonder we get the wrong idea?” Taking Yang’s glass of water, she drained it in one gulp.

Yang chuckled nervously a few times. “Heh. Or the right one? Listen Weiss, I love you! No matter what we are. So let’s just keep doing as we have been.” She rolled her shoulders, grimacing uncomfortably. “Or if that’s stressing you out, we can find out another way to be around each other.”

She had to shake her head a few times to clear it. Was this Yang’s way of apologizing for last night? Or asking to try and change the nature of their relationship? "Wait, what does _I love you_ mean in this context?”

“Uh.” Yang’s eyebrows pinched together, an uncertain frown making her look like a very confused golden retriever. “That I love you and consider you a priority in my life?“

Weiss pressed the back of her palms against the bar, opening up her arms in a helpless gesture. “What does _that_ mean?!”

“Oh my god.” Yang covered her face with both hands, sighing hugely. “You are such a pain in the ass.”

Then her arm whipped out, grabbing Weiss by the collar of her jacket and pulling her forward, a lingering kiss leaving her warm even through the chill in the air. When their lips parted, Weiss immediately leaned forward for more, fingers trawling through Yang’s hair.

It felt good, impossibly good, like coming home after a long, long time away. But the shock of kissing someone new was still there, the thrill of it laced with trepidation. It spiked when Yang suddenly pulled away, out of her reach, a note of concern warring with the dark hunger in her eyes.

“Oh god,” Yang said, “Y-you did talk to Blake about this, right?”

There really wasn’t any point in pretending she didn’t know what Yang was talking about, but the temptation was there. Instead, Weiss slapped an open palm against her shoulder. “Did I–? Of course I did! Do you really think I’d ever do something to hurt–”

She waved it aside, eyebrows pinching together as she closed her eyes. “Okay okay okay okay!!! I just needed to double check, jeesh!”

“Honestly,” Weiss said, sitting back in her chair. And then she licked her lips, nervous again. “…You talked to Blake about this, too, right?”

“Of course I did!”

“Okay!” Weiss shouted in return, though Yang hadn’t really raised her voice. An awkward silence fell between them; rapping her fingers against the bar for a bit, Weiss cleared her throat a few times. “…You killed the mood, Yang.”

Yang shrugged. “Okay?”

“…So come over here and un-kill it!” Weiss couldn’t even look at her, face aflame. “Do I have to spell everything out for you?”

“I do kind of prefer it that way, yeah,” Yang said, but she crossed the bar anyway, the steady thump of her boots sounding louder than Weiss’ own heart pounding in her ears. She stopped just behind Weiss’ chair, her palms resting on either shoulder, fingers digging in on instinct. Her thumbs rolled in small circles near the nape of Weiss’ neck. Letting out a sigh of relief, Weiss willed herself to relax. "I’ve never tried to seduce anyone quite like you, Weiss. You won’t bolt if I move too fast, right?”

“I won’t bolt,” she muttered under her breath, and it didn’t take long before Yang’s hands had her feeling like she might melt into the floor. She didn’t have to feign a sense of ease anymore, just allowing herself to be with someone she liked.

Unlike Ruby or Blake, Yang’s palms weren’t calloused. Her knuckles, sure, worn down from years of Ember Celica chafing against them, even though she went through leather gloves like most people went through socks. It was utterly alien to feel a touch that soft from hands so strong, and when her fingers flared out over Weiss’ throat her sighs tapered off into moans. “God, your hands are magic.”

Yang chuckled, tilting her head to the side for a messy kiss. She opened her mouth to it, already eager for more, and Yang carefully gave it to her, pausing to gauge her reaction after every touch. Her palm slid down over Weiss’ chest, giving it a squeeze that she felt through every layer of clothing. A bolt of heat shot straight through her, sparking out from everywhere Yang touched as Weiss started squirming in her seat.

“No cute stockings today, huh?” Both arms wrapped around Weiss, one still toying with the buttons on her coat while the other stroked her bare thighs.

Yang’s hand went up her skirt, making her giggle until she cupped her hand against her. Desire sliced through her, cutting past any lingering doubts as Yang’s lips found her again, toying with her right over where Weiss needed her. 

“You’re wet right through the silk, baby…” she said, sounding a little awed.

“Don’t let it get to your head,” Weiss said, grinding upward into Yang’s palm now.

“I’ll try.” Pressed to Weiss’ back, Yang pulled aside her underwear with her left hand, leaving Weiss exposed to the frigid air for just a second before making contact with her right. The raw heat of skin on skin was almost unbelievable in the wake of that chill; leaning backwards, Weiss reached behind her to loop her arms around Yang’s neck, needing something to anchor her but not wanting to pull away. “Mmm… so you’re just sensitive, is that it?”

She teased at penetration before slipping in, drawing out wetness from the source before sliding back out to find her clit. Weiss bucked, the chair legs clattering dangerously on the floor until Yang kept them steady, her breathing hot on Weiss’ ear. 

“Tell me what it’s like when you’re with her.”

Gasping, Weiss tightened around nothing. She strained to find friction, grasping handfuls of Yang’s hair for purchase. Still, a shaky laugh escaped her. “W-which one?”

“Either one.” Yang’s teeth found her shoulder. “Both of them. Surprise me.”

“Put your fingers inside me, first.”

Sighing in frustration, Yang stepped away. Nearly collapsing backwards, Weiss sat up in her chair and glared at Yang over her shoulder, stiff-spined.  

“H-ey!” she said. “What’s the–” but before she could finish Yang hefted her up in her arms, knees tossed over her forearm. “Eep!”

“Awkward angle,” Yang explained with an apologetic kiss. “Come on, let’s go somewhere with a flat surface and I can get you off.” She cast a glance around her. “Too many windows here! Someone could peek right in.”

An excited tremor ran through her. She held onto Yang’s shoulders, hugging her tightly and placing kisses up along her neck. “Your office?”

Yang’s lips twisted. “That’s a little unromantic for our first time together, don’t you think?”

Pulling on the collar of Yang’s jacket, Weiss yanked her into a kiss. “Ruby and I do it in my office all the time,” she said, punctuating it with a teasing flick of her tongue across Yang’s lower lip. She was not ready for the sudden surge in temperature as Yang got excited, the air around them growing ten degrees warmer. Throwing her head back, Weiss laughed as Yang carted her over to her office.

She nudged the door open with a boot, kicking it shut so hard the frame rattled. “You got me all riled up now,” Yang said, sounding accusatory. 

Unlike the crisp, symmetrical lines of her own office, the one in the Lounge was too cramped for the person who inhabited it. The wooden desk took up half the room, still messy from last night’s work. Paper crinkled under her as she tried to steady herself with a hand, Yang pressed between her legs as she set her down on the desk.

Yang’s mouth devoured her, all pretense at coyness evaporated in the heat between them as she kissed down her bare throat, only pausing to pull down her underwear and toss it aside. Weiss heard the pop and tear of a few stitches as Yang hiked up the skirt of her dress past her hips, Yang’s eyes still locked with hers. 

“Well this’ll be a day of firsts,” she said, reaching down between them to stroke Weiss again, starting up slower than before. “Normally the office is for work, you know.”

She was relaxed enough to laugh again. “Never with Blake?”

“She’s patient enough to wait til we get upstairs.”

“Not you, though.” It was hard to talk back, or even think, when Yang pressed inside of her with two fingers, palm grazing against her clit with every thrust. Weiss struggled with her partner’s clothes, pulling the jacket and shirt free to feel her skin. 

It wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen before, but now it was hers to map out with tongue and palm, and in the confines of the small office, Yang radiated enough heat that Weiss could feel responsible for the gooseflesh that rose up after every greedy touch. She took Yang’s wrist in one hand, wordlessly guiding her to touch her correctly, put more pressure where she needed her.

She took to it with ease, reading her by the soft noises she made, the directions she gave. Yang whispered into her ear, like a confession. “I can’t wait to feel you come, Weiss,” she said. “It’s all I’ve been able to think about for months now.”

The words shocked her; it was hard to get Ruby to play along when she was in those moods, and talking to Blake could be like prying teeth both inside and outside the bedroom. She squirmed, suddenly overwhelmed as she pushed her face into the crook of Yang’s neck, and her grip on Yang’s wrist tightened hard enough to make a spark of aura bolt up between them. She came, feeling like she was melting around the fingers still forcefully thrusting inside her. Every sensation heightened from the soft palm, drenched from sex, grinding against her clit.

“Enough,” she finally had to gasp, pushing Yang away by the shoulders. “S-stop, stop…”

Yang stopped, but stayed inside her until the aftershocks wore away. They were both panting like they’d run a mile, foreheads pressed together so they were in range for the occasional indulgent kiss. When she pulled free Weiss hummed in pleasure, and again when she licked her hand clean.

She pushed her head against Weiss’, nuzzling her like an overfed cat. “I love you,” Yang said, sounding on the edge of purring. “That was incredible.”

An exhausted huff left her, masking a laugh. “I’m glad I lived up to your fantasies, but I haven’t even done anything yet.”

“Oh? Nah, not really.” Yang’s eyes lit up in amusement as she stepped back. “My fantasies usually involve you already exhausted after the other two have had their turn.”

Even if she was already spent, the mental image made her blush from her roots down to the base of her neck. “Take off your pants,” she muttered, covering her mouth with one hand and looking away. “My god, you have a filthy mouth.”

“Is this where I recommend a few choice locations I’d like to put my filthy mouth so you don’t have to listen to it anymore?” Yang pulled her belt free, letting it drop before unbuttoning her pants.

“No– it– you–” Weiss sputtered a bit before hopping off the desk, fussing over her dress so that it sat properly on her frame again. There was nothing she could do to feel less disheveled, like she hadn’t just been fucked on Yang’s desk, but smoothing down her hair with the flat of her palm helped her sort her thoughts out. “Just get naked so I can look at you.”

She slipped out of her pants, allowing Weiss to admire her. “Anything specific you have in mind?”

“Yes. Stay still.” To her own surprise, a bead of sweat rolled down the back of her neck. Weiss wiped it away without a thought, glad to remember that Yang served as a good space heater in small rooms.

Yang stripped in an instant, her only show of nerves being the familiar way her hand ticked up to tousle her own hair, the blonde locks tumbling over her shoulder as she carelessly weaved her fingers through it. “Okay, do I just– so you want me to, stand, or–?”

She kissed her, silencing her for the moment. “Just let me look at you.”

“Okay.” She wrapped her arms around Weiss’ waist, squeezing her tight.

Weiss hardly knew where to start with her, but another firm kiss on the lips smoothed her worries away. Her mouth trailed kisses down Yang’s neck, hands flaring out to run over her shoulders before pushing between their bodies to grasp at her breasts. They overflowed, too much to hold at once; she squeezed, enjoying the pure reaction it evoked.

Yang twitched, a mumble on her lips before Weiss kissed the center of her chest, and then lower, sinking down to her knees. “O-oh. Okay. We’re doing that. Nice.”

Sinking her teeth into the flesh of Yang’s thigh, Weiss was rewarded with another flash of aura and a small whimper. Yang’s hands flexed, reaching out, not sure whether to hold onto Weiss’s head or to lean just a little further to brace herself on the desk. “You are such a chatterbox when you get excited. That’s adorable.”

“You’re chatty too. Just like Blake said.”

She drew her tongue higher, eyebrows raised, a huge grin on her face. “What else did Blake tell you?”

She didn’t expect an answer, not really, when her tongue dipped between the cleft of Yang’s sex. The taste flooded her mouth, satisfying in a way that hunger or thirst couldn’t compare to. A helpless shivering noise escaped Yang’s tightly-clenched mouth; her grip on Weiss’ head was cautious and gentle. “Th-that you’re bossy and… mean…”

Her palms on Yang’s thighs forced them a little further apart, giving her room to place a kiss over her sex, nose pressed up against a tuft of blonde hair. “A-and you’re a tease, and–” She held her open with two thumbs, finding her swollen and wet, her clit stiff under the first exploratory stroke. “–Oh my _god_ , Weiss.”

Yang’s hips twitched forward; Weiss let her, keeping her tongue firm to slide inward, lapping at her entrance while Yang squirmed and gasped above her. She didn’t try to keep her still, enjoying the chase as she worked her to orgasm, her heat spreading in a slick smear down her chin.

“I need–” Yang’s back arched, the grip on Weiss’ head tightening as she tangled her hands in the short strands, pulling right at the base. “More–”

She paused long enough to kiss her thighs again, a peck for each one. “Just relax, Yang. I’ll get you there.”

Her chest stuttered with heavy breaths, a short nod all she gave as a concession before Weiss closed her eyes and filled her mouth with her again, kissing the bud of her clit. She hissed in pleasure, the noise rocketing up to a cry of surprise when Weiss focused all her attention to making Yang come. Not content with brief flicks, she muscled past the growing ache in her jaw to open her mouth, slack, making solid and constant contact with the flat of her tongue. Insistently she pulled Yang closer, urging her to rock her hips forward, find a rhythm to give her release.

Yang choked, a shout lost in her throat as she came in sharp, halting thrusts.

Trembling from head to toe, Yang stood in place for a moment, her eyes closed. And then the trembles abated, the tension leaving her frame as she sank down to her knees as well and enveloped Weiss in her arms. “Hmmmm.” She kissed her cheek before squeezing her again. “Mmmm.”

Weiss pushed her back a bit so that Yang was sitting down and she had shuffled onto her lap, her legs wrapped around her waist. “Are you okay?” she asked, the ends of the question a little wheezy as she was squished again.

“Mmmmmnnnnn,” Yang said again.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She stroked her hair, fingers trailing down her back, finding scars and splashes of discolored tissue, marks of a life spent charging headfirst into the flames.

“You know, Yang…” she said, biting back a grin. “I wanted to do that for a long time now, I think.”

Yang could talk at that point, at least enough to indulge her. “Oh yeah? I’m glad we did.”

She started shaking, suddenly, little giggles escaping her before she could stop them. “So I guess you could say…”

Yang stiffened up. “Do not!”

“I guess you could say!” Weiss started again, louder as she sat back to grin at Yang. Still, she almost couldn’t get the words out, already losing it with laughter as Yang groaned and tried to cover her mouth. “It was… a long time… coming! Ahhahaha!”

“I’m never fucking you again,” Yang announced. “Ever.” But she was grinning, too, and was still smiling ear to ear as she pulled her clothes back on, shaking her wild hair once. It looked as ruffled and uncontrollable as ever; a glance in the mirror as they walked past the bar hand in hand confirmed hers looked much the same.

“Do you want to stay for a while?” Yang asked, knuckles brushing against her cheek. “I know you don’t like crowds, but tonight isn’t going to be wild. Just the regulars.”

“I need a shower first,” she said, only mildly inconvenienced at the thought. Taking Yang’s hand, she pressed a kiss to it. “You should join me, and we’ll decide what to do next from there.”

“Mhm. Okay.”

Suddenly, Yang’s arms wrapped around her entire frame, a crushing hug keeping her enveloped in warmth even as the night began to frost over.


End file.
